It's been so long
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: ...since Lily had lost her beloved son, Oliver. Gumi is a therapist, dealing with desperate and frustated people has always been her routinity. But this lady's problem is really unbelievable, unlike the others. Rated K for safety.


**Disclaimer**

**I do NOT own Vocaloid nor Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

My phone rang half an hour ago. I was informed that i have another patient and she's waiting for me. I sighed. My work hours has ended since a couple hours ago, but my assistant says that this is important, because this woman is very very desperate. Well, what can i say? I can't refuse to help such people. After all, this is my duty as a therapist.

I opened the door. A middle aged lady is sitting in front of my empty desk. She turned around. I can see her clearly now. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim body. She's almost perfect. Eyebags are visible, as if she's been crying for days. And her skin is very, vey pale. My assistant is indeed right. This woman is indeed very desperate.

I smiled and sat on my desk.

"Perhaps you already known, but my name is Gumi. What's your name, miss?" I asked gently.

"Lily..." The woman answered. Such a beautiful name, i thought.

"I see..." I wrote her name on a sheet of paper before continuing.

"So... tell me all your problems. Please, sit here. Make yourself comfortable." I pointed at an armchair.

She nodded and sat. After heaving out a sigh, she started talking.

"I lost my son."

"Oh... i am very sorry to hear that, miss. It must've been hard..." So that's why. I can understand why she's so desperate now. But still, i need to know more details.

"May i know how it happened?"

"That's the problem." She stared right into my eyes.

"Nobody ever believe me."

"But i will." I'm starting to be even more curious now.

"Trust me, miss Lily. I'm here to help you." I smiled.

After being silent for a while, she pulled out a picture from her jacket pocket and gave it to me. It's a picture of an innocent young boy, smiling while hugging a teddy bear. He seems to be missing his right eye...

"His name is Oliver." She said, taking a deep breathe before continuing.

"He's such an adorable child. His right eye is blind. Im pretty sure you noticed. I love him very much. My sweetheart..." She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears.

"It happened years ago. It was his birthday. We're going to celebrate it. Just the two of us..." She stopped for a while.

"...but i wasn't paying attention on him. I forgot what drove my attention away from him, but i left him alone... and when i returned to look for him, he's gone. I panicked and started running, trying to search for him. And that's when i found that place."

Her expression changed all of a sudden. I'm starting to feel nervous, though i'm not really sure why.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. That stupid place. That curses place. If only i paid more attention to that place..."

She turned to me. We're staring at each other in silence for quite a while. I'm starting to feel slightly awkward.

"And this is the part which nobody believes." She continued.

"It's been days since i lost him. The police haven't found him nor any clues yet. I nearly gave up. I was walking home from the police station when i saw it... that place. I stared from a distance. There are these... things that i couldn't make out from such a distance. I started walking closer, out of curiosity. I saw it. I saw him. One of the... what's it called... animatronic. He's not playing with the children, unlike the other animatronics. He stared at me. I can't take my eyes off that bear animatronic. He's wearing a hat... and that hat... it's oliver's hat. I can't believe what i just saw. Tears starting falling from my eyes. Something tells me that it's him. It's Oliver. My sweet baby. I can't imagine what horribble things had happen to him, that made him stuck in that thing... then u saw it mouthing something. Run... run, he said. I didn't understand. Look behind, run, that's what he said. I did turned around. And there was this guy, wearing all purple. I can't forget his wide, sinister grin... he said somehing to me."

She stopped. Anger, guilt and sadness can be seen clear through her eyes.

"It's me. That's what he said. And i don't remember anyhing else. It was pitch black out of a sudden, and i woke up, finding myself inside my apartement. I rushed outside to the Pizzeria. I wan't to see him. My sunshine. My everything. I can't believe my eyes when i saw that place. It's closed. Closed forever. That place was shutted down. I fell on my knees, crying histerically. I don't care about people's stares. I just wan't my son back. Honey... i'm so sorry. I wish i've been there..."

She started sobbing. Im sat quietly beside her, completely speechless.

"So tell me..." She said.

"Have i lost my sanity?"

* * *

[A/N] haahaaah idk. I listened to Oliver's cover of "It's been so long" and i instantly fell in love with it. Soo i tried to make a fanfiction about it. It turned out really crappy. Im not surprised. Thanks for reading. And now people, SPAM MY REVIEWS WITH YOUR FLAAME.


End file.
